


The Adventure of the Temperamental Roommate

by BookGirlFan



Series: Baker Street Uni AU [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan





	The Adventure of the Temperamental Roommate

Holmes rolled his eyes at his besotted roommate. "Really, Watson, must you keep up this ridiculous simpering over some girl?"

Watson just laughed, well used to his best friend's often sour moods. "She's not just any girl, Holmes. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. So sweet and pretty, and lives just across the hall, too!"

"Then why don't you go over there and stop bothering me?" Holmes snapped. 

Watson rolled over from his position lying on the bedspread to look at his friend. "Are you working on something?" he asked, interest piqued.

"Yes, a little experiment I've been thinking on. It's just..." He trailed off, glaring at the unidentifiable mass in front of him, oozing a curious rust coloured liquid. 

Watson's eyes widened, then his mouth set in a firm line. "No. Holmes, I said you couldn't do any more experiment in here, not after what happened with the last one!"

"You're overreacting, Watson." Holmes dismissed him with a flippant wave of his hand. "No one was injured."

"No, I just had to replace most of my medical textbooks because parts had been dissolved in acid!" Watson replied sardonically. "No more experiments in our room!"


End file.
